


Up To Your Knees

by KD (AbstractSong101)



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractSong101/pseuds/KD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Bingo prompt Snowed In. Set post S5 with no spoilers beyond. New York Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up To Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains barebacking within a monogamous relationship.

"It’s no use," Kurt grumbled flopping down heavily on the couch next to Blaine. "The sidewalk is basically impassable, I’m going to have to call out of work."

Blaine smiled at him, holding his phone towards him. “No need. Your boss just called, the storm has taken out their power, so they can’t open anyway. You have an enforced day off.”

"Oh." Kurt grinned and took his cell phone back from Blaine. Classes at NYADA weren’t due to restart until next week, and both Kurt and Blaine had been working every hour they could over the Christmas period, to try to save up some money. Any time they hadn’t spent in work had been given over to the huge amount of assignments they had to complete over the break, their time managed practically down to the minute.

"I still have that theatre crit assignment to finish, I guess I should do that," Kurt groaned. There was a mountain of books sitting on the desk that Blaine had insisted on. While Kurt had finally agreed that the workspace was a good idea, he still maintained that having it in such an open area wasn’t their best plan. Piles of books were a constant reminder of how much there was to still do. "It’s better than spending eight hours on my feet, but not by much."

"Or," Blaine grinned, shifting on the couch so that he was lying back a little more. "We could make the most of some unexpected time together."

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"C’mon," Blaine cajoled, tugging Kurt down so he lay over him. "We haven’t had time for anything more than a quick fumble in weeks. Imagine being able to take our time, knowing that we don’t have to be anywhere else."

"Hot chocolate, popcorn, and a movie afterwards?"

"It’s like you read my mind," Blaine grinned. He lifted his head up so he could place a kiss on Kurt’s lips, his hand coming to rest in Kurt’s snow-dampened hair.

"Bedroom, c’mon," Kurt said, patting Blaine’s ass encouragingly. "We need to be under the covers for this, it’s too cold to be all exposed on the couch."

He struggled upright, holding a hand out to Blaine when he was finally on his feet. Blaine took it gratefully, and they stumbled their way into their bedroom, eyes focussed on each other and their destination, and pointedly ignoring the pile of books on the desk.

Kurt groaned as he lay down on the bed. Somehow it felt so much better than it normally did, an unexpected opportunity for comfort, when he was geared up for the exact opposite.

Blaine smiled as he lay down next to him, stroking his side gently, his fingers tracing Kurt’s uniform, it was unusual, feeling a polyester blend under his hands. And only two layers, to boot. Blaine couldn’t say that he liked Kurt’s work uniform, but it did make certain things easier. “If you want to just nap, we can do that,” he offered. “I know you’ve been working your butt off recently.”

"We can nap after," Kurt said, shaking his head and squeezing Blaine’s waist. "I appreciate the offer, but you’re right, it’s been so long. I’ve missed this."

"Me too. It seems weird to think we were probably getting more time together when we were in Ohio than we do now."

"We had cars in Ohio," Kurt laughed. "And a lot less responsibility."

"I wouldn’t change it though, you know that, right? I know sometimes it’s hard and we fight over whose turn it is to sweep the floors, but I love living with you."

A horn blared outside, and both boys laughed at the interruption. “I might change the location,” Kurt admitted. “But I agree, living together is hard, but worth it.”

Blaine traced his fingers over the buttons on Kurt’s shirt, unfastening the ones which gave way easily. “It’s nice being able to do this whenever we can, too. Even if it’s not as often as we’d like.”

It wasn’t often that Blaine had the opportunity to undress Kurt - he was so fastidious about his clothing, and try as he might, Blaine could never quite treat it with the care it apparently needed, especially in the heat of the moment. However, Kurt afforded no such luxury to his work uniform, and Blaine was determined to enjoy the opportunity which he so rarely had.

He teased his fingers through the gaps he was creating, scratching against Kurt’s undershirt gently. Kurt shifted, rolling onto his back, and shuffling up the bed. He relaxed back into the mattress, rolling his shoulders and smiling down at Blaine.

Blaine crawled up over him, flicking open the remaining buttons as he did so. Kurt tiled his head to the side, letting himself enjoy the view. It really had been so long since they’d been able to take their time with each other, and it was the small things that Kurt missed. Taking a minute to simply drink in the view in front of him wasn’t something he often had the chance to do, and he was determined to enjoy every second of it.

Blaine leaned down, pressing kisses to Kurt’s neck, letting his tongue dart out and lick along the skin.

"You love my neck," Kurt laughed, his arms encircling Blaine,

"I love all of you," Blaine corrected. "But your neck is particularly delicious."

"At least when the vampire apocalypse happens, you’ll be good to go."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. His hair tickled Kurt’s cheek. “And people think I’m the weird one.”

"You are. I’m making sensible decisions about our life in a post-apocalyptic world."

"Kurt," Blaine smiled. "I’m trying to seduce you, here."

"Sorry." Kurt shuffled a little underneath him, wrapping his legs around Blaine’s. "It’s totally working," he said, trying to school his features into something more serious. The twinkle in his eyes gave him away, though.

Blaine grinned fondly at him. They had both been so stressed and busy in the recent weeks, it was nothing short of wonderful to see Kurt so happy, even if the joke was at Blaine’s expense. “You’re lucky I love you,” he teased, placing a small kiss on the corner of Kurt’s mouth. “So what are we going to do with all this spare time?”

Kurt’s mouth twisted as he mentally flipped through the long list of things he wanted to do. They had rushed blow-jobs, and speedily gotten each other off in the shower with their hands in the last month, but never had the time or the patience required for penetrative sex. Kurt had missed it.

"I want you to ride me," he said eventually, decisively.

"Yes," Blaine hissed out. "Excellent choice."

He struggled off Kurt, pulling at his t-shirt, eager for them to be skin-to-skin now that they had a tangible end goal in mind.

Kurt laughed at his enthusiasm, but removed his own pants with no less haste, clumsy finger slipping on the fastenings as his attention was drawn to his partially-dressed fiancé.

Within minutes, they were both naked and under the covers, bodies pressed close together in an attempt to keep warm. Blaine’s hands were traveling over Kurt’s torso and back, never resting in one place, determined to enjoy every second of the time they had.

He hitched a leg over Kurt’s hip, groaning at the feel of their cocks pressed together. “Get me ready?” he asked, shyly.

"Of course," Kurt smiled, reaching under the pillow beneath his head for the lube.

He poured a little onto his fingers, using it to slick the way as he pressed a finger against Blaine hole. His other fingers rested on his perineum, rubbing small circles on it and making Blaine squirm next to him.

"Don’t tease," Blaine begged. "It’s been so long. Need you now."

Kurt swallowed, the words going right to his gut. He pressed more firmly with his finger, the pad of it slipping slightly inside Blaine, who responded with a moan.

Flipping open the cap of the lube one-handed was a bit of a skill, but it was one which Kurt had perfected, and he smoothly added more to his fingers before pressing more firmly against Blaine.

His finger pushed inside Blaine, who clung to Kurt’s shoulders like it was the only thing keeping him grounded. Kurt smiled, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s lips as he started to move his finger in and out of him.

"Is this okay?" he asked, as he teased another finger at Blaine’s rim. He didn’t want to go too fast and hurt Blaine, but equally he didn’t want to draw it out for too long. Blaine was desperate, and if Kurt was being completely honest, so was he.

"Yes," Blaine breathed. "So okay,"

Kurt smiled and pressed his second finger in alongside the first. Blaine was so warm, so inviting, and Kurt found himself rutting slightly against his hip, trying to find any source of friction.

Blaine moved his hand down to touch Kurt’s cock, but Kurt stopped him with an embarrassed grin. “I won’t last if you touch me,” he admitted. “You feel so damn good. Save all your energy for riding me.”

He pulled his fingers free to apply more lube, and Blaine took the opportunity to straddle him. Kurt shivered as cold air blew around him, grateful when Blaine leaned down so that their chests were touching. Blaine buried his face in Kurt’s neck, tilting his hips so that Kurt had access to his ass.

The moan that ripped from Blaine’s chest when Kurt pushed in three of his fingers vibrated against Kurt’s skin. He moved his fingers quickly, efficiently, knowing that Blaine was getting too worked up, knowing it wasn’t going to last long as it was.

"I’m good," Blaine panted after a few minutes. "I’m ready."

"Condom?" Kurt asked. They didn’t use them every time, but their default setting was to, more for the ease of clean-up than anything else.

"No. I don’t have anywhere to be today. I want to feel it inside me," Blaine stated without a hint of shyness. He always took the opportunity when he could, occasionally asking Kurt to come in him even when he did have somewhere to be. He’d spend the day sending Kurt raunchy text messages about how it felt, and making it generally difficult for Kurt to walk anywhere without holding his bag strategically.

Kurt groaned, and poured out some more lube, efficiently coating his cock without giving himself too much stimulation. “Okay,” he said. “I’m ready.”

Blaine grinned, sitting up and reaching one hand underneath himself to steady Kurt’s cock. The other rested on Kurt’s chest, using it for balance.

He sank down, another moan pouring out from him as he did so. Kurt gritted his teeth against the sensation, holding his breath and trying not to fuck up into Blaine. His hands gripped Blaine’s thighs, enjoying the flex of the muscles underneath them.

Blaine sat forward, leaning down to press a kiss onto Kurt’s lips, before bracing his hands on Kurt’s shoulders. He started to move, slowly at first, and Kurt drank in the sight before him. He could feel the muscles in Blaine’s legs working, he could see his biceps flexing as he moved. The exertion was starting to finally loosen his lightly-gelled hair, and Kurt smiled at the sight of a few stray curls escaping onto Blaine’s forehead.

He sped up slightly, their bodies making an almost-obscene slapping noise as they crashed together, over and over. Kurt moved one of his hands to Blaine’s ass, gripping the bottle of lube and squeezing some down the crack.

Blaine moaned at the sensation of the cold liquid, a stark contrast to the heat of their bodies. He leaned further forward, lying over Kurt as he rocked back and forth, lips once again attached to Kurt’s neck.

"I love you," he panted, breath hot and moist against Kurt’s skin.

"I love you, too," Kurt replied, squeezing Blaine’s thigh. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes," Blaine breathed. "Please."

Kurt did as he was asked, sliding his hand around to grip Blaine’s cock. His other hand traced over Blaine’s ass, his fingers feeling where they were joined, pressing gently against Blaine’s rim.

Blaine cried out, his hips stuttering as he came, hot and wet over Kurt’s chest. His motions paused, and he collapsed onto Kurt, breathing hard as his ass spasmed around Kurt’s cock.

"Can I keep going?" Kurt asked, trying valiantly to fight the urge to rock up into Blaine. "I won’t take long."

"Yes," Blaine gasped. "Fuck me."

He leant forward on his arms, giving Kurt some room to move his hips, and groaned once again as the older boy started moving in earnest.

"God, Blaine," Kurt gasped. "You’re so fucking tight after you come, I can hardly move."

"Sorry," Blaine offered weakly, trying to relax a little.

"Don’t apologize, it feels amazing." Kurt paused, his hips faltering. "Does it feel okay to you? It doesn’t hurt, does it?"

"No. God, no. It feels so good. Want you in me forever," Blaine breathed.

Kurt moaned. Blaine always cracked out the dirty talk when he least expected it.

"Can’t wait to feel you come in me," he continued. "I’ll be able to feel it all day, and you’ll know I will."

Kurt’s hands tightened on Blaine’s hips, his movements short and frantic as he chased his orgasm.

"We could use it as lube for round two later on," Blaine offered, a quiet hiss into Kurt’s ear which pushed him over the edge.

"God damn, Blaine," he breathed when he could finally breathe again.

Blaine smiled, moving off of Kurt and groaning at the sensation of his come trailing lazily out after his cock.

"Best way to spend a snow day?" Blaine asked, a grin on his face as he lay down next to Kurt.

"Best way to spend _any_ day,” Kurt laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://klainedrabbles.tumblr.com/post/105449242150/up-to-your-knees) . I have made some minor changes before posting here.


End file.
